


Dear Santa!

by mila007



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пьетро пишет письмо Санте</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Santa!

Дорогой Санта!

Хотя папа говорит, что еврейские мальчики не должны верить в христианского святого, я как-то за 17 лет к тебе привык и практически сроднился. Поэтому пишу тебе снова.  
Я не был послушным ребенком и вряд ли буду таким ближайшие четыре года (после чего мне исполнится 21 и, увы, ребенком я считаться перестану), однако же и я верю, что ты достаточно добрый мужик, а все эти отговорки про "Naughty and Nice" - чисто рекламный ход.  
Так вот. Ты знаешь, я никогда не просил у тебя велосипедов (они такие медленные!), мороженное (и так его в магазине - завались) или собачку (мне младшей сестры хватает и вот кстати кого я у тебя точно не просил!). Я вообще был на удивление неприхотливым ребенком (хотя за обувную фабрику все же сказал бы спасибо). И все эти годы я хотел только одного - познакомиться с папой.  
Знаешь, когда я просил "я хочу, чтобы у меня был папа"... Ну, я хотел папу. А ты как-то перестарался... Нет, два папы - это круто, но как-то... Ты прикинь, как они будут спорить, кто идет на родительское собрание? Лучше бы, конечно, Чарльз, но папа снова упрется рогом, что я - в первую очередь его сын... и мне придется менять школу. Снова.  
Короче, Санта, ты крут, но... Поумерь пыл. Или ты, как и папа, за все 17 лет скопом рассчитаться хочешь?

С уважением, Пьетро Леншерр

**P.S.** Я ни на что не намекаю, но скажи, у тебя такая же мутация, как и у меня? Потому что другой причины, по которой ты бы успевал за ночь объехать весь мир, я не вижу.  
 **P.P.S.** Надеюсь, в том шахматном наборе, который я заказал в подарок родителям, не будет коней Апокалипсиса? 


End file.
